in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Human Tsunami
Note: This takes place after The Shock about the New Shadow. Plot Everything seems to go about peacefully in Echo Creek, until a mysterious water ninja appears to literally rain destruction on everyone. Why is he doing this? What is his target? And will the gang be able to stop him before he washes away all of Echo Creek? Cast * Kyoji * Akasha/Burning Shadow * Takeshi/Shocking Shadow * Sasuke (New Water Ninja Character) * The Retro Rebels ** Starcade ** Test Subject Blue ** Viking ** Pink Angel ** Licorice ** Smokey Bacon ** Owl ** Fat Cat ** Hot Air ** Warlock * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Starry the Starfish * Blowy the Blowfish * Blast * Tommy * Alice Story The story begins in Akasha's house, where Akasha regains her consciousness right after the gang had defeated her with the help of her younger brother Takeshi. * Akasha: 'Curse the Locked Room gang and my younger brother Takeshi for defeating and roasting me! They ruined the perfect opportunity for me to kill Kyoji on his birthday! I must find a way to get revenge on them! ''Suddenly, a mysterious masked ninja with messy brown hair shows up in Akasha's house, breaking one of its windows. * '???: '''You there! You must be Akasha, the so-called Burning Shadow. Is that correct? * '''Akasha: '''You're not Kyoji, who are you? What are you doing here? * '???: 'I believe I was the one asking the questions. * '''Akasha: '''Fine, yes, I am Akasha, the Burning Shadow. Now answer my questions. * '???: 'Who am I? That's not important. What's important is that why I am here. * '''Akasha: '''So are you going to tell me what you are doing here? * '???: 'I saw you wielding the Elementia earlier, while you were tormenting the gang. I saw everything, including Takeshi kidnapping Kyoji! * '''Akasha: '''Elementia? What are you talking about? * '???: 'The sword that belongs to Kyoji! I want it back. * '''Akasha: '''You want it back? I took it, but trust me, I do not have it now. Kyoji took it back. * '???: 'If you're gonna lie to me, then I shall have no choice but to destroy you. ''??? takes out a pair of water sickles. * 'Akasha: '''So you're gonna fight me? Fine! I could use a little ''warm-up before I take my revenge on Kyoji again. Akasha blasts powerful flames at ???, who deflects them easily with his water sickles. She then tries to use shadow arts on him, but ??? dodges the shadow rays, preventing her from using her shadow arts at will. * 'Akasha: '''Impossible! How did you... * '???: 'Give me the Elementia! * '''Akasha: '''I don't have it! * '???: 'Fine, I'll just have to take it from you then. ''??? unleashes a huge wave of water from his water sickles. Akasha attempts to teleport herself out of the way, but the wave is too quick for her, splashing itself on her. As Akasha is weak to water due to her nature as a fire ninja, she is greatly weakened by the wave. ??? takes the opportunity to defeat her with his water sickles, dealing even more damage with the help of the water enchantment. At last, Akasha is knocked out, and ??? takes the Shadow Gauntlets away from her hands. * '???: '''I'll be taking those. Without them, you're just as weak as a regular fire ninja! You're practically useless without them! ''??? proceeds to rummage through Akasha's house, searching through every nook and cranny, only to realise that he is unable to find the desired sword. * '???: '''Dang it, turns out Akasha was right after all. The Elementia isn't here! If it's not here, the only other place it can be at is...*a light bulb appears above his head* I'm coming for you and your sword...Kyoji! ''The next morning on the day after Kyoji's birthday at Kyoji's house... * 'Kyoji: '''I wonder when the gang would show up...*hears a knock on the door* '' Kyoji opens the door. It's Starcade and the Retro Rebels. * 'Starcade: '''Hey Kyoji! * '''Kyoji: '''Hi Starcade. Where's Green Shadow and the others? * '''Starcade: '''Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss are out today raiding Dr. Zomboss's base at Meteor Z. Apparently the zombies there are planning to attack us anytime soon, and they heard about it, so they went off there to attack. Hence, they won't be able to come today. * '''Kyoji: '''What about the gemstones? * '''Starcade: '''Intergalactic bounty hunting. The usual. * '''Hot Air: '''Hey, at least we're here, right? * '''Smokey Bacon: '''We're here for the par-tay! * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Um, Smokey, the party was yesterday. * '''Smokey Bacon: '''Oh right, sorry. * '''Kyoji: '''Well, come on in. ''Starcade and the Retro Rebels step in the house. * 'Kyoji: '''By any chance, have you seen the others? * '''Starcade: '''Not yet, but they might arrive any moment. ''Star, Marco, and the Elemental YTrio arrive. * 'Star: '''Hey, Starcade! * '''Starcade: '''Hey there, Star, Marco, Jaiden, Rebecca and Den. * '''CypherDen: '''So, what's up? * '''Kyoji: '''Well, I prepared breakfast for everyone. It's on the table. I recommend that everyone eats their share before Red Fork or Fat Cat eats everything. ''Meanwhile, Fat Cat has already started eating, with Owl trying to stop him. * '''Kyoji: ''*sighs*'' * Hot Air: ''*pokes around Kyoji's sword Elementia* Fancy sword. Can I have it? * '''Kyoji: '*takes the sword back* ''No, it's precious to me! I can't let anyone have it at all costs. * '''Hot Air: '''What's so special about that sword anyway? * '''Marco: '''Well Hot Air, it once revi– ''Someone else knocks on the door. * Jaiden: 'Who could that be? * '''Kyoji: '''I'll get it. ''*rushes to open the door* When he opens the door, he sees it's the Red Crystals. * 'Red Fork: '''Hi! * '''Kyoji: '''Hi, Red Fork and friends. I have prepared breakfast...which Fat Cat over there is munching away. Oh, and Red Fork, remember to leave some for the others. * '''Red Fork: '''Sure, thanks! ''Red Fork pushes Fat Cat out of the way and starts devouring everything edible in sight. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Red Fork... *''facepalm* * '''Marco: '''It's okay. We already packed breakfast! * '''Lemon Glass: '''By the way, I brought some lemonade from last time. It's nice and cold. * '''Blast: '''Yeah, lemonade! * '''Owl: ''*to Red Fork* Hey, you can't treat my comrade like that! ''Meanwhile, Hot Air is admiring the Elementia. * Hot Air: '''Oooooh...shiny! * '''Test Subject Blue: ''*grabs it away from Hot Air and gives it back to Kyoji* Here you go. Hot Air still has a lot to learn. * '''Kyoji: '''Thank you. And Hot Air, will you please stop touching my sword? * '''Hot Air: '''I can't help it, it's shiny! I want to know what's so special about it! * '''Kyoji: '''Alright, fine. But only if you promise that you won't touch my sword again. * '''Hot Air: '''I won't. * '''Smokey Bacon: '''Kyoji's telling us more about his sword! I wanna hear about it! * '''Blue Ocean: '''That sounds interesting. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Please, continue. * '''Kyoji: '''Fine. Though the Elementia here could restore a life in exchange of its destruction, there is something else special. You see, after moving out from the capital city of Japan after Shogo's downfall, I went on a solo adventure. During my travels, I have encountered a temple known as the Temple of the Elements. It contained a powerful treasure, or this sword here to be exact, and there is a prophecy which states that only a warrior with the true potential to fight for justice and overcome the challenges within the temple may place his hands on the Elementia. I entered the temple for two reasons, one is to pit my skills against the challenges before me. And the second reason, because really, I needed another weapon after my old one broke in the middle of my fight against Shogo the Warlord. After I have, with some difficulty, overcome the challenges of the many elements before me, I reclaimed the sword that was intentionally implanted into a stone. * '''Starcade: '''What happened next? * '''Kyoji: '''The moment I was about to leave the temple, someone came to me. He introduced himself as Sasuke. It looked like he wanted the sword more than anyone. At first, Sasuke offered me a deal, stating that I would get as much gold and treasures as I desired if I traded the Elementia for them. I had a suspicious vibe from him, and knew that his motive when he had his hands on the sword could lead to a new threat to the entire world. So I kindly refused, stating that I have followed the prophecy as stated by the temple itself. His looks then changed, and he started to attack me. It was a pretty tough fight, as Sasuke was quite powerful for a water ninja. Eventually, he was defeated only when I used his desired weapon against him. Although there was not much I could remember from the fight we had, I remembered that one death glare Sasuke gave me before he retreated into the woods. I feared that he might return one day, after remembering what I have done to him. Since then, I decided to keep the Elementia safe and make sure it doesn't go into the wrong hands. And that is why, I didn't allow you to touch the sword, Hot Air. * '''Red Fork: '''Wow, I never knew there was so much history behind your sword, Kyoji. * '''Star: '''Whoa, cool! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Now I understand it better. * '''Blast: '''Cool. * '''Hot Air: '''Fine, you got a deal. I won't go anywhere near your sword again. * '''Smokey Bacon: '''Sasuke sounds cool! I'd like to meet him! * '''Star: '''I know, right? * '''Rebecca: '''But he almost stole the Elementia! Although I gotta admit, his attacks are pretty impressive. * '''Kyoji: '''Yeah, it's just...I have a bad feeling about what he might do when he shows up again. * '''Warlock: '''Hold up, everyone. I'm detecting a distress signal from my staff. ''*points to his staff glowing red* * Blue Ocean: 'I'm detecting one from my tracking device as well. There's something going on. * '''Red Fork: '''We should go have a check. * '''Warlock: '''It's coming from...Akasha's house? What could she possibly be up to now? * '''Starcade: '''Well, we defeated her yesterday so I'm not sure if she'll still have evil plans in store for us. * '''Kyoji: '''Whatever it is, it can't be good. We have to get to the bottom of this. * '''Red Fork: '''Let's go, Locked Room Gang! ''The gang goes to Akasha's house, to investigate what is going on. They arrive at her house a few minutes later. * 'Kyoji: '''Stop right there...huh? ''Kyoji sees Akasha lying on the ground, struggling to get up, without her Shadow Gauntlets. * '''Marco: '''That's weird. * '''Starcade: '''Akasha, if you're playing possum, you should probably give up. We know you're trying, but it's no use. * '''Kyoji: '''I don't think she's playing possum, Starcade. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Hey, what happened here? It looks like there was a battle here. * '''Red Fork: '''Wait, why is Akasha without her Shadow Gauntlets? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Akasha? What is going on? * '''Akasha: '''Why...why do you have to know? * '''Hot Air: '''Well, she's practically useless without them! Can I have them instead? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''NO! * '''Kyoji: ''*notices enormous water puddles and dampened objects everywhere* Someone WAS here. But why? * '''Akasha: '''I don't know, why don't you ask the water ninja who recently raided my home for no good reason? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''A water ninja raided your house? * '''Blue Ocean: '''And how do we know that's true? *''points a laser to her* * Captain Red Shell: 'Wait Blue Ocean, do not attack. Akasha, tell us what happened. * '''Blue Ocean: '''You're going to trust her!? What if she's lying!? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''I know what I'm doing. Now silence, and respect your captain! Akasha, tell us exactly what happened. * '''Akasha: '''Fine! Someone was here, alright? He claims to be a water ninja, but he didn't exactly present his credentials or personal information. So, I have no idea who he is! * '''Starcade: '''But do you know what he's after? * '''Akasha: '''That sharp and powerful trinket of Kyoji's, that's what! He attacked me even after I claimed that I didn't have it anymore! * '''Kyoji: '''Sharp and powerful trinket? Water ninja? ''*gasps in shock upon realisation* ''It can't be, can it? * '''Rebecca: '''I'm pretty sure it's that guy from your story. * '''Warlock: '''Detecting another distress signal, wait, lots of distress signals! * '''Kyoji: '''Something must be going on outside. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''I think I have an idea of who we're going to be up against. * '''Red Fork: '''We've got to go stop whoever is behind this chaos! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Thanks for your information, Akasha. If who attacked you before is the same person who's causing all these distress signals, you can be sure that we'll stop him. * '''Akasha: '''Whatever...now leave me be, I have some recovery to go through...*crawls to her dampened bed*'' * 'Kyoji: '''Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! ''The gang leaves Akasha's house to investigate the source of the numerous distress signals. * 'Blue Ocean: '''There's even more distress signals now! * '''Red Fork: '''Whoever is behind this mess must be someone really powerful. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Warlock, any luck yet? * '''Warlock: '''Suspicious figure located just a few streets ahead. Water levels are rising at a rapid rate. ''Suddenly, a flood gushes into the gang, causing them to trip and fall. When they recover from what happened earlier, Starcade points to a mysteriously masked teenage ninja threatening the citizens of Echo Creek. * '''???: '''I demand to know where's Kyoji! No answers? Here comes the water treatment! ''*splashes water into a family of Echo Creek residents*'' ' * '''Kyoji: '''Oh no. ''Red Fork rushes ahead of the gang, and stops right in front of the ninja. * Blue Ocean: 'Red Fork, wait! * '''Red Fork: '''Stop right there! Who are you, and what are you up to? * '???: 'Well, if it isn't the Locked Room gang. I must say I'm surprised you could find me this easily, after knowing about your history of adventures. I'm Sasuke, a pleasure to meet you. Now hand over the Elementia before I make things difficult for you. * '''Kyoji: '''No way, that's nuts! * '''CypherDen: '''I agree! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''You must be the one who attacked Akasha too. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Though to be honest, she deserves it. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''We are not going to let you steal Kyoji's sword. He earned it. Now leave the citizens of Echo Creek alone, or we'll be forced to take our own measures to stop you. * '''Viking: '''It's gonna be HAMMER TIME if you don't leave. * '''Sasuke: '''Leave?! What, I never do that! ''*draws his water sickles* ''One last chance. Hand over the sword. * '''Kyoji: '''Never! No matter what deal you plan to strike, the sword will never be yours! * '''Sasuke: '''I beg to differ that, actually. ''Sasuke launches a powerful water blast at Kyoji, who barely dodges it. * 'Starcade: '''That's it! It's time to stop you, Sasuke! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''A warrior of the seas, against a water ninja. This will be a memorable battle. ''Captain Red Shell runs to Sasuke and slashes at him several times with his sword. Red Fork rams into him with all his weight, while Blue Ocean shoots lasers from a distance. Sasuke unleashes a water shockwave around him, washing away the gang at once. * 'Kyoji: '''He's too powerful! * '''Hot Air: '''Hey, check it out! He can't get me from high up here! * '''Pink Angel: '''Cool! * '''Sasuke: '''Thanks for revealing your location, airhead! ''*launches a water blast at Hot Air, popping his air balloon due to the amount of water pressure* * '''Star: '''Hot Air! * '''Pink Angel: ''*flies to grab Hot Air to safety* I got you, man. * '''Sasuke: '''Who's next? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Unfortunately for you, I can use your water powers to my advantage! ''Captain Red Shell quickly gets to Sasuke, and slashes at him several times with his sword. Lemon Glass tries flying above Sasuke and shooting lemons at him from the air. * Sasuke: 'Really? But you're out of luck! ''Sasuke's look starts to change, when the gang sees him levitating Captain Red Shell high in the air. * '''Kyoji: '''Hey, how did he learn the shadow arts? ''*notices the Shadow Gauntlets Sasuke is wearing* ''Those are Akasha's Shadow Gauntlets! So that explains it! * '''Red Fork: '''Hey, let him go! *''shoots a magic beam at Sasuke*'' * 'Sasuke: '''As you wish. ''Sasuke throws Captain Red Shell at Red Fork. He then flies and rams towards the gang. Just as the gang thought they were going to take a powerful hit, Sasuke gets mysteriously electrocuted and launched in the air. * 'Kyoji: '''What was that? * '''CypherDen: '''Whoa! ''As Sasuke recovers from the attack, it reveals that Takeshi the Shocking Shadow was the one who made the hit. * 'Kyoji: '''Takeshi, you came back! * '''Takeshi: '''Well, after receiving a text from your girlfriend, I came as fast as I could. I gotta admit, she's cute. * '''Starcade: '''Thank you! * '''Takeshi: '''Wait a minute, is that...Sasuke? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Apparently, yes he is. He's trying to steal the Elementia from Kyoji. * '''Takeshi: '''Sasuke's one of my best friends, apart from Kyoji of course. He was once a good water ninja, I had no idea he became this bad. * '''Kyoji: '''Well, he's after my sword. He's gone crazy over it. * '''Sasuke: '''So, I see you have returned, Takeshi. So are you here to help me get the Elementia from Kyoji? * '''Takeshi: '''No, that sword belongs to Kyoji! You were not meant to have it, so leave him alone! * '''Sasuke: '''I see, that gives me one more enemy to kill! ''Sasuke charges towards Takeshi, who fights back with his electric hammer. * 'Kyoji: '''We have to help him! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Immediately. ''Captain Red Shell and Kyoji charge towards Sasuke and slash quickly at him with their swords. * 'Jaiden: '''Go, Red Shell! * '''Sasuke: '''How pathetic, Takeshi. And I thought you were a worthy friend, willing to help me no matter what! * '''Takeshi: '''Please, just stop this! I know there is still good in you, Sasuke! * '''Sasuke: '''The good me has abandoned my soul for the desire of that sword! ''*gets slashed at by the swords* ''Oh, there you are, Kyoji. Now hand over that sword! * '''Kyoji: '''Never! * '''Sasuke: '''Then I'll have no choice but to destroy you and your crustacean companion. ''Sasuke flies in the sky, before casting a water bomb below him, exploding at Kyoji, Takeshi and Captain Red Shell. * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Take cover, companions! I'm a sea creature, water attacks won't hurt me as much as you two. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Hey, stop it Sasuke! Want a powerful weapon? Try this one! *''shoots homing missiles at Sasuke* * '''Rebecca: '''Hey, can I help you guys? * '''Kyoji: '''Sure! The more the merrier! * '''Sasuke: ''*throws water balls to destroy the homing missiles* Homing missiles? That's the oldest trick in the book! But you haven't seen anything! ''Sasuke uses another shadow art from Akasha's Shadow Gauntlets, causing him to grow gigantic. * Sasuke: 'It feels good to have power! Those Shadow Gauntlets may be powerful, but once I have my hands on the Elementia, I'll be unstoppable! ''Sasuke stomps onto the ground, and since Echo Creek is flooded, huge water waves are cast at the gang. * 'Test Subject Blue: '''Watch out! * '''Jaiden: '''Ice shield! ''*creates an ice shield that blocks the waves* Suddenly, a bomb is thrown at Sasuke from behind. * '''Rebecca: '''Whoa, who's that? * '''Sasuke: ''*takes very little damage* Bombs? Really? Who would be crazy enough to use bombs against a giant? ''Suddenly, an orange fish jumps out of nowhere and slaps Sasuke in the face. * 'Captain Red Shell: '''There's only one fish crazy enough to do that. * '''Gary Guppy: '''Ha! Gotcha! *''laughs like crazy* ''No, but seriously, this looks CRAZY! * '''Blowy: '''Luckily, the floods have made it easier for us to come help. * '''Star: '''At least there's an advantage to this. Say, where's everyone in Echo Creek? * '''Starry: '''We helped as many citizens as we could so they could evacuate to the mountains. They'll be safe there while we fight this water ninja. * '''Gary Guppy: '''Now, who's ready for a CRAZY fight!? * '''Sasuke: '''You sea creatures are going to be the ones who need help! ''Sasuke grabs Captain Red Shell, Gary Guppy, Blowy and Starry with one hand. * 'Kyoji: '''Put them down! * '''Takeshi: '''Please stop, Sasuke! * '''Sasuke: '''I have your friends hostage. You have a choice: Give me the Elementia and I will spare them. Or you can wait until I crush your friends with a single squeeze. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Don't mess with sea creatures. We are true warriors. ''Captain Red Shell pinches Sasuke's hand hard enough for him to free them. * 'Captain Red Shell: '''You may be large now, but I've fought much larger foes before. * '''Blowy: '''But he does look pretty... f-f-fierce... * '''Captain Red Shell: '*''points at Sasuke with his sword* Shall we continue? ''Sasuke effortlessly kicks Captain Red Shell away. He then grabs Blast, Alice, Tommy and Starcade. * 'Kyoji: '''Blast! Alice! Tommy! Starcade! * '''Sasuke: '''So they're your friends too? Wow, who would've thought? Anyway, you know the drill. Give me the sword or I'll give them pain. ''*starts to squeeze his victims* * 'Tommy: '''Aah! Stop! * '''Blast: '*''tries to free himself, but with no luck* '' It's no use. He's too strong for my super strength to break us free! * '''Alice: '''Blast, if this is the end... * '''Blue Ocean: '''Drop them! Someone, do something! (W.I.P.)Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108